Anyone Else But You
by Cougarfang15
Summary: ONESHOT, MISAWA. My Entry for geekinthepink23's The Writing Game! Eijun's slipping grades and constant want to pitch with Chris-senpai are really starting to get on his boyfriends nerves. What will he do to apologize?


**So here I am again! College classes just started back up and man, am I swamped with homework. In fact, I was going to do my online course when I got on here but then remembered my internet is down for a bit. So I started writing this and will post it as soon as we are finished renovating my living room. **

**This is my entry for The Writing Game by geekinthepink23, a contest formed in order to increase the amount of Daiya no Ace fanfiction. Something I heavily wanted to support! **

**Prompt: Serenading Kazuya Miyuki**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners, both Daiya no Ace and the song. Anything you may recognize does not belong to me. The song is Anyone Else But You and is sung by The Moldy Peaches. I don't own it or anything.**

"Don't even talk to me today."

Eijun hung his head as Miyuki turned and walked away from him. He had been practicing his pitches with the boy, but they had both been on edge lately. With big games coming up and Eijun struggling to improve his pitching things had gotten rocky between the two boys.

Now the younger boy was pushing himself too hard that his grades had started becoming more and more of a problem.

They had just started dating a few weeks earlier and everything had been fine until Eijun's grades started slipping. His pitching was becoming affected, and that just frustrated Miyuki to no end. Not only that, but Eijun's want to pitch with Chris-senpai was really starting to get to Miyuki. And Jealousy was not a good colour on the older boy.

Now Miyuki had requested that Eijun not even speak to him today! It's not like they talked a lot in the first place, but Eijun couldn't help but feel defeated as he watched the boy strip his catcher gear off without even a glance back his way.

It was his fault. There was no doubt in Eijun's mind that all of this could have been avoided had he just found some way to handle his stress better.

So as Miyuki removed the last of his catcher gear and began walking towards the showers Eijun decided that he would do anything to apologize to the catcher.

* * *

><p>Eijun had spent all day trying to figure out how to apologize to Miyuki for his behavior. He had read books, looked online, and even asked Harucchi how you're supposed to say sorry. He had never dated before, so this was all new to him.<p>

In the end Harucchi had told him to go sing the boy a song. A serenade, the boy had called it. Eijun argued with him that his voice was no good for singing and that he hadn't played his guitar in some time but Harucchi insisted that this was a good idea.

So here he was, his old, cheap guitar strung over his shoulder. The fret board had been broken during one of his and Kuramochi's wrestling matches and he had super glued it back together. He had spent all day learning the song and was hoping it was okay to play for Miyuki. It was an American song after all.

He gazed into the boys window and swallowed hard. His hands were sweaty and shaking and his shirt seemed to stick to him more than usual. He glanced around quickly at the other dorms. It was a good thing his boyfriend had his own, but would the others be able to hear him from here?

Eijun took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles nervously.

"Man, this better work..."

One more deep breath and he began to strum quietly, unsure of himself at first.

_You're a part-time lover and a full-time friend,_

_The monkey on your back is the latest trend._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you._

_I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train,_

_Kiss you all starry-eyed, my body swingin' from side to side._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you._

Eijun saw a shadow in the window. He could see Miyuki reach over to grab his glasses off his nightstand before opening the window and starting at him.

Eijun's voice wavered, but he continued on.

_Here is the church and here is the steeple,_

_We sure are cute for two ugly people._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you._

_Pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me,_

_So, why can't you forgive me?_

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you._

_I will find my nitch in your car,_

_With my MP3, DVD, rumple-packed guitar._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you._

Out of the corner of his eye Eijun could see Tetsu-senpai and Chris-senpai coming out of their dorms. He twitched a bit as Kuramochi emerged from his own and began laughing and pointing.

Blushing and irritated, he locked his eyes with Miyuki who seemed to have an entertained smirk on his face now.

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
><em>

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
><em>

_Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, "b", "a", start.  
><em>

_Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart.  
><em>

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you._

_You are always tryin' to keep it real,  
><em>

_I'm in love with how you feel.  
><em>

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you.  
><em>

_We both have shiny, happy fits of rage,  
><em>

_You want more fans, I want more stage.  
><em>

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you.  
><em>

_Don Quixote was a steel-driving man,  
><em>

_My name is Adam, I'm your biggest fan!  
><em>

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you.  
><em>

_Scrunched up your face and did a dance,  
><em>

_Shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants.  
><em>

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you.  
><em>

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
><em>

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo but you._

Eijun swallowed hard as his teammates began to clap and laugh. He twitched and turned to glare at them.

"OI! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

His yelling produced more laughter and he flushed. Third years who had their laughs began to head back into their dorms, but others remained. As he went to yell again, he found a hand on his head and he turned.

"Oh, Miyuki. W-when did you get outside?"

Miyuki laughed and ruffled the younger boys hair.

"That was nice Eijun! Super cheesy and funny as hell, but sweet of you!"

Eijun grumbled a bit at his senpai's comment and began to stare at the ground.

He felt a hand lift his chin and was just inches from his boyfriends face, an over-attractive smirk adorning his already handsome features. He could hear Kuramochi and some others yelling 'kiss him already', but it didn't seem to register.

"Well I guess I pretty much have to forgive you for being a baka now, don't I? Going and apologizing like that in front of the whole baseball team basically. I mean sheesh, haven't you heard of subtlety? And don't even think for a second that this cheesy stuff is going to get you in my pants. So don't go trying it again!"

Eijun blushed and Miyuki shook his head, sighing. He pressed a small kiss against the kouhai's forehead, to which their "audience" groaned.

"I forgive you. Bakamura."

Eijun grinned his typical grin and Miyuki laughed as the rest of their teammates retreated inside, giving up on any hope for some action.

As Eijun bid him a quiet goodnight and turned to leave for his dorm Miyuki grabbed him by his wrist to plant a swift kiss against his lips.

"Goodnight, Ei-chan."

**Ehhhh, a little bit rushed and a little bit of a rocky ending but hey, I got it posted. **

**School work has been so hard, oh goodness I have so much math to do!**

**R&R please! **


End file.
